La beauté de l'ombre
by Zoops
Summary: Mon plus grand défaut était, depuis toujours, d'aimer l'obscurité. Et tout en Elle était obscurité. Et, oh ! L'obscurité suspend tout, il n'y a rien qui puisse dans l'obscurité, devenir vrai. Tu seras mon obscurité. Obscurité, tu seras dorénavant pour moi la lumière.


Elle se tenait là, sur le seuil de la porte, le dos droit, le regard fier et défiant. Son opulente chevelure bouclée lui arrivait dans le creux des reins, d'une couleur oscillant entre le marron terne de la terre et le brun chaud du chocolat. Son visage était un peu trop dur, trop masculin pour une dame, mais pas disgracieux. Un petit nez retroussé, deux lèvres pâles bien trop fines pour être sensuelles, et deux yeux d'un brun presque noir. Sa robe était composée d'un simple bustier d'un noir profond resserré par des lacets de soie blanche dans son dos, et d'une simple voile noir, parsemé de flocons couleur neige, tombant jusqu'à ses pieds.

Tous les regards étaient sur elle, et elle laissait ces yeux indécents se promener sur son corps. Il ne restait comme vestige des bruyantes conversations précédant son arrivée qu'un vague brouhaha résonant dans mon esprit. Plus personne ne parlait, et certains retenait même leur respiration. Alors, elle bougea. D'abord doucement, elle avança, toujours droit devant elle, fendant la foule. Elle avait une démarche chaloupée, presque lourde et grotesque. Chacun de ses pas claquant sur le carrelage de la salle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'arrivée au fond de la salle, adossée au mur et le regard tourné vers l'entrée que la salle la quitta des yeux pour suivre son regard. Tout hypnotisé par son arrivée, personne n'avait vu les deux autres jeunes femmes se tenant maintenant avec gêne sur le seuil. La première avait de longs cheveux auburn délicatement ondulés, qui cascadaient avec grâce jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ses traits était délicats, son visage un peu trop rond mais d'une douceur sans pareil. Elle était dotée de magnifiques yeux, d'un bleu presque troublant tant il était profond, surmonté de longs cils ourlés. Sa robe était de mousseline et de soie de l'or le plus brillant. La deuxième avait tout de la beauté délicate d'un flocon de neige. Sa peau était d'une blancheur immaculée, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'il semblait pailleté de gris et ses cheveux retombant avec souplesse dans son dos étaient d'un blond si brillant qu'elle semblait illuminer à elle seule la salle entière. Elle portait une robe toute faite de soie du bleu pur d'un ciel d'été.

Et alors que toute l'assistance dévisageait les deux autres, déjà mon esprit était retourné à la première. Bien sur, je l'avais reconnue, comment ne l'aurais-je pu ? Dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tant changée que ça. Toujours cette même dégaine, ce même air hautain et audacieux.

Un long moment passa, avant que je n'ose me rendre à ses côtés, et pris d'une soudaine impulsion, je tendais ma main.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ? »

J'envisageais alors la possibilité qu'elle refuse. Mais elle ne le fit pas, et je le réalisais seulement lorsqu'elle posa sa main dans la mienne, me laissant refermer mes doigts sur sa peau diaphane. Une fois dissimulés du regard de ses sœurs au milieu des danseurs, je la sentis se détendre. Alors, doucement, je commençais à me mouvoir, la guidant dans ses mouvements. Serré contre son sein, je pouvais sentir le rythme de son cœur, et l'odeur de sa peau. Un parfum lourd, presque agressif mais somptueux et indéniablement luxueux.

« Aurais-je l'honneur d'entendre la voix de ma cavalière ce soir ? »

Un frisson me parcouru à la vue du sourire mutin que déclencha ma question chez ma partenaire.

« Que veux-tu, Rodolphus, je me sens d'humeur discrète ce soir. »

Sa voix était parfaitement en accord avec sa personne, suave et ténébreuse. Les mots roulaient sur sa langue, et ressortaient rocailleux et rauques.

« N'as-tu rien à me dire, depuis notre dernière rencontre ? »

Mes mots étaient trop rapides, poussés par la hâte de réentendre sa voix.

« Tu en parles comme si elle datait du siècle dernier. »

« Un an c'est écoulé, et sans toi, il c'est écoulé très… lentement. »

« T'aurais-je à ce point manqué, Rod' ? N'aurais tu pas du passer cette année à te chercher une femme ? »

« La chercher ? Non, les femmes se trainent à mes pieds. Et je n'en veux qu'une seule, _Bella_. »

« Tant d'arrogance… Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« Une femme. Une vraie, pas une potiche incapable de penser ou une adolescente à peine sortie de Poudlard. »

Ses yeux brillaient, et je savais qu'elle avait compris.

« Cette… déesse a-t-elle un nom mon ami ?

« Un plus beau et plus glorieux que tous. »

« Un nom de princesse ? »

Son ton était moqueur, et déjà, la danse finissait. Alors, dans un dernier murmure, avant de la laisser, je lui soufflais.

« Un nom de guerrière, _**Bellatrix.**_ »

Son rire résonnait dans mes oreilles quand je demandais sa main à son père, le soir même. L'adolescente était devenue une femme, et pas n'importe laquelle, la mienne.


End file.
